Forgotten
by theunusualgirl
Summary: Rose loses her memory. Will she lose the lover of her life forever, or will they find a way to get through. Will Rose ever get her memory back? Read and find out. (Oneshot)


**First oneshot. All characters belong to Richelle Mead. All reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Me and Dimitri were just finishing up at training with weights. "Hey comrade catch." I said picking up a weight and tossing it at him. He caught it like it weighed nothing. "You got stronger." he said setting the weight down.

"Yep! I worked hard!"

"Oh really?" He said picking up a weight, "Can you catch this?" He said tossing the weight at me. I wasn't prepared for that, but I can see why he did it. If this situation were one with a strigoi I have to be able to catch a body of thrown at me. I quickly braised my self to catch the weight. Unfortunately it was heavier then it looked. I caught it, but it hit my head in my hands. I feel to the floor and hit my head on the ground. everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a white room. I didn't know where I was. Then I remembered that this was a nurses office. I had been here a few times in the past. I looked to the side and saw a man sitting their. He looked like he was praying. He was a dhampir. He looked strong and had a pony tail. He looked up and spoke.

"Roza! Are you ok?" He said with a thick Russian accent. I looked at him with confusion.

"My name is Rose not Roza," although I liked the sound of it. "And who are you? What are you doing here?" He face expression looked shocked then it saddened. Before he could say anything Dr. Olendzki came in.

"Oh your awake?"

"Yep doc." I said trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up." She said, "You hit your head bad."

"I did?"

"Yea. You don't remember?"

"Nope. And who is he?" I asked looking a the guy. She walked over to me and said, "What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Your full name."

"You know my name."

"Just say it."

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Your birthday?"

"What did you lose my medical records?!"

She let out a sigh. "How much do you remember?"

"Ummm last time I checked I wasn't at the academy. I was with Lissa, we ran away."

"Rose, that was 5 months ago."

Wait what? 5 months ago! It seems like yesterday!

"So I lost my memory?" I asked with a weak voice.

"I'm afraid so."

"I must have hit my head hard then. Will they come back?"

"Hard to say. But I'm pretty sure they will. It's better then forgetting every thing." She said leaving the room. Once she left I sat up. My head felt heavy. I looked at the guy sitting. He stood up and got close to me and placed he hands on my face.

"You don't remember me Roza?"

I looked into his eyes searching for anything, some thing to recognize.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"You don't remember the cabin Roza? Did you forget the time I told you 'I love you'?"

"I don't remember anything!" I said letting a tear roll down my face. I down know why but I felt sad. Maybe it's because I couldn't remember this guy would loved me and I guess I had loved him. He whipped away my tear with his thumb and kissed my lips gently, "It's ok Roza we'll get through this together. You will remember." I looked in his eyes and I could see that he truly cared about me. He pulled me into a hug. I had not choice but to hug him back. He let go of me and I asked, "Um so what's your name again?"

"Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov. I'm a guardian at this school and kind of your personal teacher."

"Kind of?"

"Well after we caught you and Lissa in order for you to stay in the school was to take some extra classes to learn the stuff you missed while you were gone."

"Seriously!" I said pissed off. I can't believe they gave me and extra class!

"Yea." Dimitri said opening the door for me.

"What time?"

"Before your first class."

"Damn it!"

We were walking when I saw Lissa run at me and hug the shit out of me.

"Hey Lissa." I said pulling away.

"You remember me!"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I remember by best friend?! Oh yea what classes do I have?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. The last thing I remember is when we were away from the academy."

"Oh ok. Lets go to your dorm. You need to catch up on a lot of stuff."

"Ok. Bye Dimitri." I said.

"Bye Roza." He said hugging me.

That night was a hand full. Me and Lissa stayed up late catching me up on all the drama and school work. I woke up early the next morning to my stupid loud alarm clock. I threw on my clothes, put my hair in a ponytail, and met Dimitri at the gym. I walked in to find 1980's music playing.

"Ew." I said.

He smirked at this. He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why did you wear your hair up?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like I had too. Why?"

"Because I love it when your hair's pulled back." He said kissing my neck and whispering in my ear, "It drives me crazy." With that he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. It was so light, but so intense. It was filled with passion. It seemed familiar, so I kissed him back. With that he pulled away.

"You remember?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Um it just seemed familiar and like I should of kissed back, so I did."

He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "There is a cabin far back in the woods meet me there in 2 hours after your last class." Then he pulled away and exited the gym.

* * *

The day went ok but I couldn't help of wonder why he would want to meet me at a cabin. When 2 hours passed I threw on a dark t-shirt and black pants. I went into the woods and walked until I found the cabin. The lights were on so I walked inside. I saw Dimitri lighting a fire. He walked over to me and kissed. I tensed up, he must have noticed because he pulled away and whispered in my ear while rubbing waist, "It's ok Roza, relax." Then he brought me into another kiss. I melted into it. He pressed me closer to him, his hands lowered and grabbed my ass. I let a moan escape my mouth into his. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed, not breaking the kiss. He laid me down on the bed, hovering over me his hands roaming my body. I felt sparks when his fingertips grazed across my skin. At this point I let my body do what it wanted. His hands roamed under my shirt and took it off of me. One by one our clothes ended up on the floor pilled up. He stared grabbing my breast causing me to arch my back and let out a moan. This continued for a while before his hands moved down cupping my sex. Just his touch was enough to send me over the edge. He positioned him self at my entrance then he whispered in my ear, "I love you Roza." Then he entered me. It felt so good, so perfect. Like it was meant to be like this. He started thrusting into me slow, but he increased as my moans did. He started going in harder and he hit the spot. Shivers were sent down my spine. My moans started to turn into screams and Dimitri went harder and faster. He thrusted into me one last time and I reached my limit. I clawed his back shaking and moaning uncontrollably. All of a sudden, a wave a memories filled my head. Then my world went black.

* * *

I woke up in bed with Dimitri. I didn't know how that happened. I just remember me getting knocked out by that stupid weight. I ran my hands up his chest and whispered in his ear, "Good morning comrade."

With that he was up in an instance.

"Comrade?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Yea. Who else would I call that."

"You remember me Roza?"

"Of course I do silly. Why wouldn't I?!"

Then he gave me a huge bear hug. I don't know why he was making a big deal though. He has a lot of explaining to do.

His hands started to travel low, and he started kissing me with a huge amount of passion.

Well I guess the explaining can wait.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
